1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing bobbers and more particularly pertains to a new hands-free fishing system for providing a plurality of floating fishing units which indicate a fish strike from afar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing bobbers is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing bobbers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fishing bobbers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,207,013; 3,323,247; 4,672,769; 2,795,077; 5,224,284; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,776.
In these respects, the hands-free fishing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a plurality of floating fishing units which indicate a fish strike from afar.